La Boda
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: Hinata, obligada por su padre, debe casarse para salvar a su familia, para ello se casara con un joven, pero justo el dia de la boda algo inesperado pasa. Algo, o mejor dicho "Alguien" impide la boda, que sucedera! Pasen y lean! One-Shot! Dependiendo de los rewievs veremos si tiene conti!


**La Boda**

_**Nada es mas triste que engañarte a ti mismo, o engañarte para complacer a otros, al punto de olvidar por completo quien eres, o mas importante, que sientes. Las cosas por obligación, siempre salen mal, así las hagamos de corazón.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Hacia mucho que ya había perdido toda esperanza de que esto fuese solo un mal entendido. Que este día nunca llegaría, que todo fuese sido solo un sueño. Pero no, aquí estoy, levantándome de la cama con un profundo pesar, ya que este día, es el día de mi boda con el joven Inuzuka. Debería estar feliz, o triste, realmente no lo se. Solo se que lo hago por el honor y la aceptación de mi clan. Han pasado unos meses desde aquella reunión entre mi Padre y la señora Inuzuka, donde habían acordado todo esto, por el bien de nuestras empresas, la señora recordó que el joven había aceptado feliz la noticia, pero le inquietaba la respuesta de la heredera, a lo que mi padre afirmaba que yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Aunque no del todo cierto, si, había aceptado aquella proposición de parte de mi padre, ya que en esos momentos su empresa atravesaba la peor de las crisis conocidas en todo Japón. Y me había impuesto, para la salvación de la misma, el casamiento con el joven heredero de las empresas Inuzuka, ya que esto significaría la salvación de la nuestra. Accedí, ya que nada me detenía, nada desde que había perdido todo deseo de vivir.

Lentamente me levante de mi cama, realmente no quería levantarme, es mas, no quería que ese día llegara. Con pesadez me dirijo al baño, a mi rutina de todas las mañanas, aunque esa era diferente. Luego de mi ducha salí del baño, y sin querer mi mirada se detuvo en una fotografía que estaba en el borde de mi cama, un poco deteriorada por algún liquido. Caí en cuenta de que se trataba, era una fotografía algo vieja, donde se me apreciaba con una chamarra lila con toques morados, mi cabello azulado se debatía entre mi y el cuerpo de mi acompañante, un rubio de ojos celestes que efusivamente me abrazaba. Una lágrima broto rebelde de mis ojos perlados. Al instante recordé por que se notaba algo dañada, había pasado casi toda la noche llorando con esa fotografía en mis brazos. Suspire, y no evite gemir un poco mientras pensaba para mi -_Donde estarás ahora mi Sol –_ para ser interrumpida por un toque en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Hinata-sama, se encuentra despierta? -Se escucho la voz de la chica de servicio.

-Ha-hai! Salgo en unos minutos -mi voz sonaba algo quebrada.

-Se encuentra bien? Necesita algo? -pregunto la chica.

-N-no -aclare un poco mi garganta para que no se notara mi tristeza -En unos minutos salgo..

-Como desee -termino la chica y se retiro.

Luego de que la chica se retirara, tome la fotografía y la coloque en la gaveta donde guardaba mis cosas personales. Busque algo de ropa cómoda, ya que debía salir. La boda seria en la casa de los Inuzuka, así que mi mejor amiga, Tenten, se ofreció a ayudarme a arreglarme, quedamos en vernos temprano en su casa. Debo decirles que Tenten desaprobó totalmente lo que hago, alegando cosas como que uno solo se debe casar por amor, no por interés. Me consta, hace tiempo yo defendía esa idea, y ahora estoy aquí, preparándome para hacer todo lo contrario. Cuando me vestía, mi hermana Hanabi entraba a la habitación.

-Onee-chan apurare que es tarde, debemos ir a casa de Tenten! -Decía casi en un grito Hanabi.

-Tranquila, son apenas las 6 de la mañana, aun tenemos tiempo -Le conteste lo mas suave que pude.

-Hinata-nee, estabas llorando -De alguna forma, Hanabi se había dado cuenta de mi rostro demacrado.

-No es nada, no te preocupes -Dije sonriendole.

-Es por el, verdad? -Dijo Hanabi.

-No, no es "eso" Hanabi-chan, ya lo he superado -Dije fingiendo franqueza.

-A mi no me engañas, si lo extrañas, y mas aun, lo amas, ¿por que haces esto? -Dijo Hanabi con visible preocupación.

-Debo hacerlo, Onee-chan, por el bien de la familia y del clan -Dije conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Si te sirve de algo, no me agrada la idea. Pero bueno, no puedo interferir en los asuntos de mi padre. -Dijo Hanabi algo triste.

-Cambia esa cara si?-Le dije para que no cargara con la culpa -Ya veras que todo saldrá bien, ahora, nos vamos?

-Esta bien, Onee-chan.

Y las dos salimos de la habitación con rumbo a la casa de Tenten,donde mi fatídico día empezaría.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, me encontraba en el salón de mi casa disfrutando de un buen café y leyendo el periódico, viendo las noticias de la mañana. Lo tenia todo, una floreciente empresa, heredada de mi padre, Uchiha Enterprises, una enorme Mansión, una esposa amorosa y complaciente, algo escandalosa, era todo lo opuesto a mi, pero me agradaba, dos hijos hermosos, lujos, carros, etc, yo Sasuke Uchiha, a mis 28 años de vida que mas le podía pedir al destino si lo tenia todo.

Aquella mañana era algo diferente a las demás, era el día de la Boda de mi mejor amiga y la de Sakura, la Boda de Hinata Hyuga, una boda de la cual yo estaba en total contra, inclusive no tengo intenciones de asistir, pero mi algo "violenta" esposa, me obligaba, ya que, según ella no podíamos abandonarla en este día. Intente oponerme, pero la seña de un puño levantado me corto el habla, de verdad que a veces me preguntaba por que me había casado con la Haruno, si por amor, o por temor.

Estaba tan entretenido con el periódico que no note bajar a mi hijo Itachi,el cual había pasado como un rayo por un lado de mi, el era un pequeño de 10 años, de cabello largo y liso, negro azabache como el mio, el cual me recordaba muchísimo a mi difunto hermano, Itachi. Solo supe que estaba ahí cuando una pequeña de 6 añitos, cabellos rosas y ojos negros venia a mi y me gritaba pidiéndome atención.

-Papa, Itachi me esta molestando! -Gritaba la pequeña Mikoto.

-No es cierto Padre, ella no me quiere dar mi corbata y debo alistarme para ir con ustedes. -Sonreía Itachi.

-Hmpf, no deberían de estar correteando, se supone que deben estar alistándose. Ya saben que a su madre no le gusta llegar tarde a las reuniones, vayan a terminar de vestirse. O si no..

Era tarde, iba a indicarles que su madre se molestaría si no estaban listos, pero ya se escuchaban sus gritos..

-ITACHI! MIKOTO! SUBAN AHORA EN ESTE INSTANTE! -gritaba Sakura desde el piso de arriba.

Los chicos se tensaron ante la voz de su madre y salieron a la carrera, mientras yo los veía desde el sofá sonriendoles. Pero algo llamo rápidamente mi atención, el teléfono sonaba sin cesar y yo me levante y lo descolgué..

-Residencia Uchiha, Buenos Días? -Pregunte al tomar el auricular.

_**-Buenos Días, con Sasuke Uchiha por favor! **_-Sonaba al otro lado.

-Con el habla, en que le puedo ayudar? -Conteste con suavidad.

_**-Estoy en la ciudad, te llamo para avisarte que todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan -**_Se escuchaba la voz del interlocutor algo ¿Gritona?

-Me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo, Usuratonkachi, recuerdas donde sera?-Pregunte.

_**-Claro, no se saldrán con la suya, gracias por hacerme entrar en razón! -**_Decía mi interlocutor.

-Hmpf, okey nos vemos allá, esto sera divertido. -Sonreí con malicia.

Luego colgué el auricular sonriendo mientras detrás de mi me abrazaba Sakura.

-Hum, tenia tiempo sin verte reír, a que se debe? -Pregunto divertida sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Hmpf, solo que este día se pondrá divertido.. Los Niños están listos? -Pregunte desviando el tema.

-En unos minutos bajan... Por cierto, quien llamo? -Preguntaba Sakura.

-Lo conocerás en unos minutos, tranquila, jejee.. -Le sonreí..

-Por que sera que esa cara maliciosa no me convence, eh? Bueno ni modo -Ella me dio un fugaz beso y se fue a buscar a los niños para partir mientras pensaba en lo genial que se había puesto el día.

_**0o00oo0o0oo0o0o0oooo0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

La Mansión Inuzuka estaba completamente decorada para la Boda, seria el acontecimiento del año, muchas personas se habían reunido para la unión de los herederos Inuzuka y Hyuga. La Boda se realizaría en el Jardín, se había acomodado los bancos como en el salón de una iglesia, estos eran blancos y decorados con listones lilas, al final había un arco revestido de flores blancas y rosas. Dentro de este estaba el atril desde donde el padre se dirjiria a los novios.

Uno a uno los invitados fueron llegando, y fueron llenadose los bancos. En primera fila del lado izquierdo se encontraban Hiashi Hyuga,Neji Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga, acompañados de Tsume Inuzuka y Hana Inuzuka. En el de atrás se encontraban los padres de Chouji y los de Shikamaru. Letras de estos se encontraban Tsunade y Jiraiya quienes hablaban entre ellos.

-Crees que vendrán? -Pregunto el peliblanco.

-Tienen que venir, Kushina me dijo que vendrían. Es mas ahí vienen. -Replico Tsunade.

Minato y Kushina caminaban, o mejor dicho la pelirroja literalmente "arrastraba" al rubio. Al ver a Tsunade se sentaron donde ellos estaban.

-Me alegro que hayan venido -Decía Tsunade.-Oye y donde esta Ino, no me digas que no vendrá?

-Bueno, hubiéramos llegado a tiempo de no ser por "alguien" que no quería venir-ttebanee! Y mi hija vendrá, solo que dijo que pasaba mas tarde que no vera el momento en que su "ex-cuñada" hace esto -la pelirroja miraba por el rabillo del ojo al rubio.

-Bueno, no soy el único que no quería venir eh? - reía el peliblanco pero recibía un golpe en la nuca de Tsunade.

-Calla, te oirán.. -Tsunade le hablaba en un susurro.

Y si, las opiniones estaban encontradas respecto a la boda que se presentaba. Muchos murmuraban la cruel verdad, que la heredera se casaba en contra de su voluntad. Mientras otros replicaban que eran solo mentiras, ya que a los "novios" se les había visto compartir alegremente.

Mientras los invitados seguían llegando, un castaño se veía impaciente en una habitación de la mansión. Con el se encontraban Shino Aburame y Rock Lee.

-Te ves pálido, Kiba, calmate -Decía Shino.

-Que me calme? Quieres que me calme? Eso me pone aun mas nervioso! -Decía en un casi ahogado grito el Inuzuka.

-Tienes que relajarte, Kiba, debes mantener viva la llama de la juventud para mantenerte en pie, es el día de tu boda, así que animo! -Le animaba Lee.

-Umm, tienes razón, creo que este día es el mejor de todos, hoy seré dueño, perdón, hoy cumpliré mi sueño de casarme con Hinata. - Sonreía maliciosamente el castaño.

-Hum, bueno, solo debes .. -Comentaba Shino pero era interrumpido por Shikamaru que entraba a la habitación.

-Kiba, es hora vamos ya va a comenzar.. -El Nara lo tomaba del brazo mientras los chicos lo seguían y un visible molesto Shino replicaba al aire.

-Otra vez me ignoran..

Volviendo al patio donde se realizaría la boda, llegaba Sasuke, solo venían el y su hijo Itachi,ellos se sentaron en la primera banca del lado derecho, Sakura estaba con Tenten que ya había llegado con Hinata y estaban alistándola para comenzar. En la banca de atrás estaban Gaara no Sabaku y su esposa, Matsuri, a su lado Kankuro, estos hicieron ademán de saludo con la mano al ver Sasuke quien solo se limito a alzar la cabeza en señal de saludo. Luego todos seguían tomando sus asientos. Neji paso revista con la mirada, todo se encontraba en orden, el Padre se encontraba en su atril, el castaño ya se colocaba en su lugar, las damas de honor, la maestra de Hinata, Yui Kurenai, y Temari no Sabaku, se encontraban en su sitio, del otro lado, los padrinos Shino, Lee y Shikamaru ya estaban en su posición, Sakura venia junto a Tenten, ya que la pequeña Mikoto seria la que le llevaría el velo a Hinata. Sakura se sentó junto a Sasuke y Tenten tomo su lugar como Dama de honor.

Todo estaba listo, la Boda comenzaría.

Luego, todos en sus sitios, comenzaba la musica, todos giraban en sus asientos para buscar con la mirada a Hinata, quien comenzaba su lento andar hacia el altar con pesadez, su cara estaba levemente encorvada, como mirando el suelo. Se veía hermosisisma, su vestido era de un impecable y puro blanco, que tenia detalles de joyas de diamante incrustados, el velo era hermoso, largo y brillaba como si tuviere pepitas de oro. Este venia levantado por la dulce Mikoto, la cual traía un hermoso vestidito rosa el cual hacia juego con su pelirosa cabellera larga. Con pasos pequeños,como si no quisiera llegar nunca a su destino llegaba Hinata a su sitio en el Altar, se colocaba en frente de Kiba. La pequeña Mikoto hacia una reverencia y se marchaba corriendo a donde su madre. Luego el Padre dio inicio a la ceremonia.

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos hoy reunido aquí ante dios todo poderoso para presenciar la unión de estos dos fieles en santo matrimonio. Recuerden que lo que dios ha unido el hombre no lo separara nunca. Oremos..

Así pasaron unos minutos de la misa ofrecida por el padre hasta llegar a la parte de los votos.

-Muy bien hermanos mios, continuemos con esta boda, comenzaremos con los votos. Es mi deber ante todos comunicarles que si hay alguien presente que tenga razones para que esta boda no se celebre y la unión de esta pareja no sea conveniente, que hable ahora o calle para siempre..

-YO ME OPONGO!

Todos giraron para observar al hombre que interrumpía la boda, era un chico de mas o menos 27 años, moreno de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules que se dirijia con paso apresurado ante el altar, justo en ese momento el Uchiha le decía a Sakura -Llego justo a tiempo el Dobe! -mas atrás de este una rubia de ojos azules se apersonaba en la banca donde Tsunade y Kushina estaban. Esta ultima le susurraba al oído a la rubia.

-Tu sabias de esto, Ino?

-Si madre, yo misma lo traje para impedir esta farsa!-Decía muy feliz la rubia.

Todos murmuraban mientras el rubio terminaba de llegar ante la pareja y comenzaba su explicación. La ojiperla al verlo solo susurro -Naruto-kun -y el aludido comenzó a hablar.

-Un momento Padre no permita esto, es absurdo y es un error. Pongan le pausa a esta Boda ya le explico mis motivos y quien soy yo! Y que me escuche ese estúpido cara de perro, aquí en el altar, el publico voy a contarles mi historia de un gran Amor. Hace un año que rompimos, como locos nos quisimos los dos compartimos un corazón. Mas si hoy se casa... -Era interrumpido por el castaño.

-Quien es este loco y quien lo dejo entrar!

-CALLA BAKA! y no te metas -Gritaba Sasuke desde su asiento. Y el rubio continuaba con su explicación..

-No Opines por favor.. Hoy yo no renuncio a su abandono, y vengo dispuesto a todo. Mi ídolo Romeo lucho por Amor. El soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra, yo no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella! -El rubio se había incado ante Hinata -Quien te ama como yo mi luna linda, si te casas, te llevaras mi vida, es como el fin de una novela, nuestra historia la mas bella, dime, dime por favor que esta ceremonia, es una pesadilla.

El silencio se apodero unos minutos de la sala. Para luego escucharse la voz de la ojiperla.

-Naruto-kun.. Etto, yo.. no se que decir.. no se de ti desde hace un año, y precisamente vienes ahora... No, no se que esperas de mi.. lo, lo siento.. - la voz de la ojiperla se comenzaba a quebrar y a pesar de su velo unas finas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Ya la oíste, así que.. -El castaño iba a seguir pero el rubio le dio una mirada asesina que lo hizo callar.

-Mi amor por dios recapacita recuerda por nuestras vidas, cuando niños aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito, que hicimos un pacto de palabras... _Yo te amo y tu me amas!_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Era un domingo de enero, en un parquecito, dos niños de unos 6 añitos jugaban alegremente, eran Naruto y Hinata. Jugaban, corrían alrededor del parque, se montaban en los juegos. Todo a la vista de sus madres Hana Hyuga y Kushina Uzumaki. Estas se encontraban en una banca hablando alegremente y no se percataron cuando los niños se les habían ido de su vista hacia el área de los columpios. La pequeña Hinata se subía en el columpio y Naruto suavemente la columpiaba. Se veían felices. Y la pequeña ojiperla le decía al Uzumaki..

-Na-naruto-kun.. etto.. te gusta jugar conmigo? -Dijo con algo de pena.

-Claro Hinata-chan. Por que no habría de gustarme? -respondía alegre el rubio.

-Pues, a mi también me gusta estar contigo. Dime.. estaremos siempre juntos?

-Siempre,es una promesa..

La pequeña ojiperla se bajo del columpio y se acercaba al ojiazul..

-Me, me lo juras, Naruto-kun?

-Te lo juro, es una promesa-ttebayoo! -el rubio cerraba los ojos mientras sonreía zorrunamente.

Pero la sonrisa le duro poco, ya que justo en ese momento sintió algo cálido en sus labios, algo suave y dulce, como si de un chocolate se tratara, el rubio se limito a saborear eso que "chupaban" sus labios pero luego cuando no sintió mas nada abrió los ojos y vio a una muy sonrojada Hinata que se había desmayado..

-Hinata-chan! Despierta Hina! Porfa despierta -El ya comenzaba a desesperarse cuando la pequeña abría los ojos..

-E-estoy bien, Naru.. Es que.. - el rubio la interrumpía..

-Hina-chan, que fue lo que hiciste? -preguntaba algo apenado el rubio..

-Yo.. yo.. te bese Naruto-kun.. es que, yo.. yo.. Te Amo! -Y los colores se le subían poniéndola muy rojita..

-Ehh? Es en serio Hinata? -decía un muy asombrado Naruto..

-Sip.. Y, que piensas, seguiremos juntos? -decía con brillo en los ojitos..

-Claro que si Hinata-chan, si tu me amas, yo te amo! -decía el pequeño rubio.

-Yo te amo y tu me amas, por siempre Naruto-kun! -decía Hinata mientras abrazaba al rubio..

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Todos en el patio estaban con la boca abierta al escuchar las palabras del rubio. Sobre todo un enfurecido Hiashi quien quería levantarse y asesinarlo pero una mirada de Hanabi lo detuvo. Se escucho un leve -SI! -de parte de Kushina que se llevo unas cuantas miradas fulminantes. Sasuke se río a carcajadas. Y el rubio continuaba..

-Yo te amo y tu me amas Hina-chan.. Y aunque venga el fin del mundo, ni la muerte nos separara. Aun recuerdo esas madrugadas que escalaba por tu ventana, tu perrito me ladraba y tu padre levantaba. A pesar de eso nunca nunca me atrapaba, incluso el a veces buscaba el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama..

A muchos esto le pareció gracioso, que estallaron en risas, otros simplemente murmuraban, pero el rubio seguía sin inmutarse..

-Entiendeme, no es lo mismo solo hacerlo que hacerlo por amor, tu almohada fue testigo de las noches de pasión. Tu perdías el control y hasta te excito con mi voz, tus días amargos lo alivie con una llamada.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderaba del patio. Si hace unos minutos Hiashi quería asesinar al rubio no se imaginan lo que quería hacer al enterarse de lo que hacia su hija cuando "dormía" en la madrugada, esta vez si lo castraría. Pero al ver a Hinata casi al borde del llanto se dirijia al rubio, se contuvo.

-Naruto, si me amas, por que me abandonaste?

-Mi amor no te abandone, mi viaje fue muy necesario. Las cartas que te envié, veo que no recibiste ni una de ellas..

-Que cartas? -Preguntaba la ojiperla..

-Creo que yo puedo responder a eso -Se levantaba Neji -Yo, lo siento Hinata-sama, lo hacia por su bien, yo escondí todas y cada una de las cartas..

-Eres un desgraciado! Como pudiste tu.. -El rubio se levantaba pero era interrumpido por Hinata.

-Como pudiste Neji-niisan, yo, yo confiaba en ti, incluso llore en tu hombro que Naruto me había abandonado, y TU me traicionaste! -Se notaba su enfado en su voz..

-Lo, lo siento, Hinata-sama... -decía con claro arrepentimiento Neji llevándose una mirada asesina de Tenten..

El silencio reino nuevamente entre los presentes, cuando el rubio con claro enojo rompía el silencio, decidido a de una vez por todas terminar con lo que había empezado..

-Y ahora voy contigo -Señalaba con su dedo al Inuzuka -Me dirijo a ti, insuficiente, basura, cara de perro, poca cosa y así te atreves a compararte conmigo..

Todos largaron una mueca de asombro y espanto..

-Como te atreves tu insolente... -Kiba era sujetado por Lee y Shino mientras un divertido Sasuke aupaba desde el publico al Uzumaki -Así siguele Usuratonkachi! -y luego el rubio continuaba.

-Quien rayos te crees, quien te ha dado titulo de una mujer ajena? Al Cesar lo del Cesar, dime quien maldita sea.. Yo conozco sus defectos, sus mas íntimos secretos... Te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar..

El silencio volvió a hacer de las suyas entre los presentes, esperando la respuesta de Kiba que nunca llego..

-Que pasa, no dices nada? Baka tu nunca la harás feliz. Quieres una prueba? -El rubio levanto el velo de Hinata -Tu futura esposa llora lágrimas POR MI!

El castaño se zafo del amarre de sus compañeros e increpo a Hinata..

-Por que lloras, por que sabes que todo esto era verdad, ah? La uncia verdad que tu conoces, la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan, es la presencia de este teatro, dramatizado por un hipócrita y un payaso. Si tu eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula. -la ojiperla solo agacho la cabeza ante los comentarios del castaño -Levanta la cabeza, mirame mirame cuando te hablo! Yo que te vi reír y te vi llorar, yo que viví junto a tu lado los mejores y peores momentos de nuestra historia y me pagas con esto, a mi! no...

-Lo siento -el rubio se interponía entre ellos y colocaba a Hinata detrás de el -pero a Hinata no la tocas mas..

-Quirate, no eres mas que un estorbo en mis planes, estoy tan cerca de ser el dueño y señor de las empresas Hyuga, no dejare que un... -

Pero el castaño se detuvo sintiendo la mirada de odio de todos los presentes. En un arranque de furia había confesado que solo usaba a Hinata para apoderarse de la empresa de su padre.

-Esa parte no la sabia, pero me alegra saber que salve a unos inocentes de perder su fuente de sustento -dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo a Hanabi quien alegre le devolvía el gesto. Hiashi y Neji por su parte no sabían como esconderse de la vergüenza que les estaba haciendo pasar Kiba, y tanto Tsume como Hana Inuzuka, ¡Habían desaparecido!

-No, no es lo que quise decir, yo, yo.. -Pero todos comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos mientras un rubio le preguntaba a una ojiperla si se marchaba con el..

-Hina-chan, ahora que te he salvado de tan cruel destino, huirías conmigo?

-No.. no lo se Naruto-kun, mi, mi familia esta en la quiebra y necesitan mi ayuda, yo, yo solo lo hacia..

-Lo se -El rubio esbozaba una sonrisa -Y créeme, eso ya esta solucionado -El giro la mirada a donde estaban Hiashi, Sasuke y su padre Minato quienes ayudarían a Hiashi a levantar a su empresa de nuevo..

-Na-naruto-kun como puedo agradecerte esto que haces por mi?

-En realidad no tienes nada que agradecerme,pero si insistes, debes agradecer al Teme y a mi padre, ellos se ofrecieron a rescatar Hyuga de la quiebra.. -entonces el rubio tomo las manos de la ojiperla entre las suyas y volvió a preguntarle -Entonces, te iras conmigo?

-No...

Todos los que observaban, hasta sus amigas y amigos observaron a Hinata negar dejándolos perplejos...

-Oh, entiendo –y el rubio dio la vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Hinata..

-No No iremos a ningún lado, nos quedaremos aquí, juntos, como lo prometimos una vez.. - La ojiperla corrió tras el y abrazo al rubio por la espalda.

El solo derramo lágrimas mientras volteo a ver de frente a su amada y con delicadeza tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso efusivamente, un beso que los dos disfrutaron con pasión hasta que se separaron por la falta de aliento. Mientras esto sucedía el castaño salia corriendo mientras gritaba -Me vengare, lo juro que me vengare de esto Hinata! -Y el rubio solo saco la lengua y Hinata reía..

-Parece que entonces si estaremos juntos para siempre, Hinata-chan!

-Para siempre, mi Naruto-kun... _Yo te amo y Tu me amas, y aunque venga el fin del mundo nada ni nadie nos separa!_

Y los dos volvieron a unir sus labios en un apasionante beso...

-Porque al final el amor verdadero es el que vence cualquier infamia.. -decía yo, Nikko Hyuga, quien les cuenta esta historia, hasta la próxima chicos y chicas!

**FIN**

_**0o0oo00o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Espero les haya gustado mi primer One-shot, se me ocurrió en una cola de la autopista observando un carruaje donde iban una pareja de recién casados, pero lo que salio, jejee, espero les guste, ah, para los que no le pillen al momento, al principio lo relata Hinata desde su punto de vista, y luego Sasuke, después si lo relato yo jejee! Dejen rewievs, aun así sea para insultarme, jejeee! Los veo en mis otros fics-ttebayoo! Cuidense!


End file.
